The Baseball Players Girlfriend
by lexkimble2525
Summary: Bella and Rose go to visit emmet in LA. Bella meets Edward, can a romance brew between the two of them?
1. Chapter 1

Books » Twilight » **The Baseball Players Girlfriend**

Author: lexkimble2525

1\. Chapter 1 2. Chapter 2

Rated: M - English - Romance/Drama - Published: 08-07-14 - Updated: 07-31-15

id:10602034

**all rights to Stephanie Meyer! I don't own twilight**

**chapter 1**

Bpov

My name is Isabella but I like to be called Bella. I live in a small town called Forks its in Washington. Our dad Charlie is the chief of police there. My brother Emmet Swan is the first basemen for the Los Angles Angels. Me and my brothers girlfriend Rosalie, we call her rose, want to go and surprise him with a visit. When we get to the stadium James is working security. "hey James" "Bella, I haven't seen you in forever! how are you" I asked. "Extremely well,what about you" he replied. "Im doing great" We talk for a few minutes and I introduced him to Rose. I also told him about my career. I just got my degree and I am now a doctor. Then James gave us our visitor passes.

I heard a voice yelling "heads up". I then see a baseball heading strait towards me.

I'm still as clumsy as I was as a child sadly you can't buy gracefulness, or I would have done it many times already. I would love to have played sports when I was little but I was never good enough because I was too clumsy and would always fall flat on my face. When I was little I knew everyone at the hospital by first name just as they knew me. I guess thats part of the reason I'm a doctor now.

James says "Edward, can you take Bella and Rose to Emmet" "Sure" replied a voice that sounded like velvet. I turned around and standing there was Edward Cullen. I've seen pictures but they don't do justice to how he looks, I have always been a fan of Edward, he has the second best batting average and is one of the hottest baseball players ever. "You're Edward Cullen! The baseball paler with the second greatest batting average! You're a great baseball player!" He chuckled, Yes Im Edward Cullen, and I'm guessing you're a fan of me" "That is Emmett Swans sister and girlfriend"

"so, you're Emmett sister and girlfriend...he always talks about you, he always talks about back before he left forks". I hope he doesn't say anything bad about us" I said, "he adores you girls he would never say anything bad about you". "Does Emmet know you guys are coming?" he asked "No we're surprising him" we replied. "That's cool!" he said. We continued to talk the rest of the way to the field.

Then someone shouted "Heads up!" and I saw a baseball flying towards me Edward pulled me out of the way. "Thanks" I told him "anytime" he replies. I realized that I was pressed against him from when he pulled me out of the way.

When we saw Emmet we ran up to him and jumped on him. Emmet is a huge guy no one could ever hurt him but he is like a teddy bear once you get to know him. Emmet is the first baseman. He is the best big brother to me, anyone would be very lucky to have him.

"Bella!Rose! I've missed you!What are you guys doing here?!" "We wanted to surprise you" Rose said. "How long are you staying?" "6 months" I replied. "That's awesome!" Emmett said. Emmet called his team over. During last season his team lost only two games.

"Riley,Edward,Sam, Noah, Mike, Eric, Seth,Jared,Gary, Embry and Jacob, this is Bella,my sister, and Rose,my girlfriend." One by One the team came and introduced themselves to us. Some of which I knew and others I didn't but remember hearing about them.

"Bells!" I heard someone say and then I saw who it was "Jake!" Then he pulled me in a bear hug. We hugged for several minutes. Once we pulled out of our hug he asked me how I have been. I told him about becoming a doctor and he told me how he was doing in baseball. Jake and Edward are the Pitchers on the team.

Emmet made plans for us to go to dinner after their practice with Seth, Jake and Edward. while they finished practice we went to Emmets loft and got settled in. All of the baseball players live in the same apartment complex.

Rose and I are so excited to be able to be with Emmet for the next 6 months, she feels like it will prepare her for when he proposes and they get married. Rose just starred at me while we were getting ready. "what Rose" I said "You like him" said Rose, it wasn't a question it was a statement. "Yea, he has the most perfect voice and he saved me from getting hit with a baseball." "You need to look extra good tonight cause he's going with us" she said "I know".After practice the boys came home and took showers. Rose called ahead and got us reservations at outback steakhouse and then at is a club. It wasn't hard clause she mentioned that Emmet was her boyfriend so they had the whole VIP section for us.

Rose insisted that we dress up so she made me wear a dark blue mini dress and she wore the same thing in red, she made me wear heels. I'm going to fall on my face. Edward met us in Emmets loft, ours for the next 6 months, while we were still getting ready. When we walked down the stairs they were all starring at us, as usual. I blushed and was as red as a cherry. I put my head down to try to hide my blush and tripped, I waiting to meet the ground but never did. Edward had caught just starred into each others eyes for what seemed like only a second . "We keep meeting like this" "yes we do" he replied, "Thanks for saving me, again" I said, "Anytime" he replied with a wink. Then someone cleared their throat. " We should get going" said Emmet.

Then we left the loft.

**A/N how was the first chapter? Do you think I should do an Edwards point of view or maybe Emmets. Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bpov

Rose and Emmett decided that we should take separate cars because they missed each other and said they wanted to be able to catch up. So I was stuck in the car with Edward for like at least 30 minutes, I could have killed her. Edward had a really nice truck and you could tell he loved it because it looked brand new and he said said he'd had it for a few years. Once we got in the car Edward decided to break the silence by asking about forks. "So what's it like in Forks?" "Cold and rainy" I replied with a laugh. Edward then laughed with me and the conversation flowed I found out that Edward had a sister named Alice and that she was like a little pixie and she loved to shop. Then we talked the rest of the way to the club.

Once we got to the club we were quicky showed the VIP section because apparently the baseball team came here a lot. The club isn't really my scene but every once in awhile it's good to step out of your comfort zone so here I am, plus rose threatened to hide my books so I didn't really have a choice. Edward could tell that I felt out of my comfort zone and gave me a reassuring smile. Damn he was so sexy. He had these bright green eyes, the nicest smile and his hair looked like sex hair and I wanted to run my hands through it, not that'd I'd ever admit that thou.

We soon found Rose and Emmett sitting at a table. Rose decided that we needed to do shots. I was hesitant but Rose folded me I needed to let loose. The guys decided that since they were driving they were only going to have a beer. So a few shots later we were feeling pretty good so Rose pulled me onto the dance floor. Then we dragged the guys out for a few songs. We danced until about midnight and then we're ready to leave. We all decided to go to the house that they had in the country. First we went back to the apartments and changed into different clothes and grabbed some for the weekend. I settled with wearing a yellow tank and my Abercrombie short jean shorts and rose wore a Victoria secret shirt with shorts.

So me and Edward got back into his big truck and started talking again, this house was about an hour and ten minutes away so we had awhile to talk. Every few minutes I'd catch him starring at me or he'd catch me starring at him and I'd just blush and look away. By this time we were on the back roads with about 45 minutes left. My tank top and bra needed fixed so I pulled my bra up and my shirt and I noticed Edward starring. "What do you wanna see my cute bra too" I asked "you'd never show me" he replied"yes I would" I said. "then show me" Edward said "okay pull onto a back road so nobody can see us" he pulls onto a road that would barely fit one truck and pulled over. "you don't have to show me if you don't want to" he said. "but do you want me to?" "well yea" "okay, then I will" I said. so I pulled my tank top over my head n set it in my lap then I lifted my bra down and pulled it back up. I saw Edwards eyes get really big n he bit his lip then I put my shirt back on. "You know I really wanted to reach over and grab your boobs but I was afraid you might kill me" Edward said "you can if you want" I replied. So Edward slowly reached over and grabbed my boobs n groaned "Damn I love your boobs" I just laughed.

A few minutes later he we driving down the road n I was like slow down for a sec and he did and looked over at me. I leaned over the thing in the middle and kissed him which turned into making out then I pulled back and we just looked at each other. He then said" you know you're making this really hard for me right" I just giggled. I noticed that he was a little excited and had a not so little problem. "does someone have a little problem" I said to him "what do you expect he said I just touched you're boobs then we were making out" he said. I laughed again.

"You know I really wanna pull this truck over" "then do it" I said. he kept looking for somewhere for us to pull over he kept missing the good spots and was cussing because he really wanted to pull over so then we found a spot. I climbed over into his lap and we started kissing again we got out of the truck then cause we had no room. I told him that we weren't doing anything but making out I'm not gonna sleep with you. So we found a spot and he wanted a hand job I was hesitant but ageeed then asked me if I'd blow him and I was like not today. "babe please"he said so I got on my knees in front of him he was so big he didn't fit in my mouth very far after a few minutes we started kissing again. He started to undo my shorts while he was kissing me. "turn around baby I want to see that ass so he turned me around and bent me over then asked if he could put it in me so I said yea and he slowly slid into me then pulled out and came in my mouth. Then we went back to kissing even though he said it was weird cause it was like kissing his dick but then he said he didn't care because he loved kissing me. Then we decided we should probably go so they didn't question us he held me hand as we walked to the car and I realized I had marks from the rocks on my knees. I was so dead Emmett was going to kill me. We kissed a few more times on the way and then we were pulling into the driveway. Oh shit Rose and Emmett are already inside. Well this is going to be interesting.


End file.
